


while you were gone

by Glove23



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/pseuds/Glove23
Summary: Elsa missed a lot during their childhood. Anna helps.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	while you were gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> This is a drabble for Rie bc they want it, so u all get to enjoy as well.   
> we love elsanna in this house, where my elsanna peeps at!!!  
> hope you enjoyyyy

* * *

Wandering the halls of the castle was something Elsa was woefully unfamiliar with. Having locked herself in her room for most of her life, she didn’t really know her way around the castle.

Luckily for her, Anna was always able to find her.

“Elsa?” Anna turned the corner and found her staring at a statue.

“When did we get this?” 

Anna walked up to her and wrapped her arm around Elsa’s shoulders. “Oh I think sometime when I was 10.” 

Elsa sighed. “I missed so much.” 

“Don’t worry.” Anna kissed the side of her head. “We’re making it up now.” 

* * *


End file.
